


Numbers

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family unit is more than just blood - it's numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One's a Lonely Number

**Author's Note:**

> Set as an epilogue to Season 5, Episodes 5 and 6, 'Subterraneans, Part 1 and 2'.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd closed his office door and leant his back against it. While that was the result he had wanted, and even expected, Nick Henderson's confession left him feeling less than satisfied. Why? Boyd thought he should be feeling quite pleased with himself, considering he hadn't threatened or yelled at any suspects, and hardly shouted at the team during the case either.

Which reminded him, he probably owed Felix an apology. Did he owe Grace one too? He usually did, but he didn't want to say sorry on a whim. Boyd sighed. What was making him so uncomfortable? He crossed the room and sat behind his desk, looking at the file in front of him with obvious distaste. The last thing he wanted to do was to start the paperwork for the case, but he knew he should. Putting his glasses on slowly, Boyd opened the file and started reading.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Felix was alone in the lab, which was nothing new, but for once she wanted a little company. She hadn't been with the Cold Case unit very long, and while they had made her feel welcome enough, she still felt as though she was an outsider. Of course, being stuck in the lab most of the time didn't help either. Felix shook her head; dwelling on negative thoughts wasn't going to help the situation at all.

Felix looked at her paperwork, and then at the state the lab was in. She decided to tidy up first, and tackle the form filling later; tidying was the lesser of two evils.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace had watched Boyd interview Nick Henderson with Henderson's wife present. She watched as the policeman broke him down quietly, with no violence or yelling, and she was impressed. And proud, though Grace would never tell Boyd that. She had wanted to talk to him once he had left the interview room, but one look at his face told her that conversation was out of the question. There was a solitary atmosphere around Boyd, and Grace knew he wanted to be alone for a while.

She walked slowly to her office, mildly surprised she didn't see any other members of the unit. As Grace sat down, her gaze drifted to the left to Boyd's office, and she was tempted to phone him. But he seemed to be concentrating on his paperwork, and with a sigh, Grace knew she should do the same.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Spencer should have been feeling happy. They'd solved the case, and saved the life of Henderson's wife, but he wasn't smiling. Stress, at home and work, had finally caught up with him and he was like a bear with a hangover. All he wanted to do was go on holiday, but that wasn't an option for another few months. Instead, Spencer knew he had to just put up with it and get on with his job. Grumbling wasn't going to help at all.

As he entered the bullpen, he saw that Stella wasn't around, and that Boyd and Grace were both in their separate offices with their doors shut. Obviously it was the time to be alone, so Spencer started the uninteresting task of cleaning up and writing reports.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Stella had watched Boyd break Nick Henderson and she found herself more confused than ever by her boss's attitude. He had almost seemed caring in the interview room, yet she knew all too well that there was another side to Boyd, the one he showed more often.

Stella escorted Nick Henderson's wife, Julia, out of the building and waited with her until the taxi arrived, not bothering to engage in small talk as she didn't see the point. They had just ruined Julia's life; Stella didn't think she'd be thanking them any time soon.

As she walked back through the corridors towards the Cold Case offices, Stella sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. She still felt like the odd one out in the team, the one that didn't belong there. They tried to make her feel welcome, but it was only half-hearted at best, and it was starting to make her uncomfortable. But she wouldn't quit; working in the Cold Case unit was exactly where Stella wanted to be.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Spencer couldn't stand it any longer. He was fed up of being alone and decided to go in search of some company. He didn't know where Stella was, and Boyd and Grace both looked engrossed in what they were doing, so his only option was to go and see Felix. Standing and stretching, Spencer headed to the lab.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace leant back in her chair, took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. She needed a break from bloody paperwork. Looking up, she saw that Spencer had disappeared somewhere and Stella still wasn't back from wherever she had been. Glancing to the left again, Grace saw that Boyd still appeared to be absorbed with what he was doing, but his act didn't fool her at all. Standing, she decided to see if she could break him out of his melancholy somehow.

TBC


	2. Two's Company

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Hi," Grace said quietly as she opened the door.

"Hi," Boyd replied in a tired voice.

"Can I -?"

"Sure."

Grace closed the door behind her and sat on the couch. "How are you?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "You just seem…quiet. It isn't like you."

"I'm just trying to understand Nick Henderson," Boyd said.

"Really?" Grace asked, surprised.

"You know I feel sorry for him, in a strange way."

"Why's that?"

"He built his whole life on a lie, just because he didn't want to disappoint his parents, and then his wife and peers. And I feel bad for leaving him crying like a baby in the interview room because his whole has just come crashing down," Boyd admitted quietly. "What does that make me?"

"Human," Grace said, smiling.

"I'm a policeman, Grace. We're not supposed to be human."

"You are allowed to be occasionally, you know."

"I know, but he's a murderer."

"Not your average killer, though."

"No."

"Boyd, will you please come and sit over here?" Grace said after a while.

"Why?"

"Because I'm fed up with shouting across your office to you."

"Why can't you move?"

"I'm comfortable."

"I knew putting a couch in here was a bad idea," Boyd muttered as he stood up and rounded his desk. As he crossed the room, he closed the blinds partially, not wanting to be disturbed. He sat down next to Grace and she turned to face him.

"If I may say so, you did well in there with Nick Henderson. Very tactful. I don't think I could have done a better job myself," she told him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Careful, Dr. Foley, or you might put yourself out of a job."

Grace laughed and patted his arm. "You're good, Boyd, but I'm better. You are only a policeman, after all."

"A human one, at that."

"Sometimes."

"Should I be like that more often?"

Grace shook her head slowly. "You wouldn't be you if you were."

Boyd smiled somewhat sadly and nodded. "He was right, you know, about how things spiral out of control."

"The whole forgetting your wallet, breaking your leg thing?" Grace asked, and the policeman nodded again. "Boyd, what is it about this case that's bothering you so much?"

Boyd ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm not sure," he replied, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "He tried so hard to be someone he wasn't. If he'd just been himself, none of this would have happened."

"Apart from not wanting to disappoint his parents, why do you think he lived a lie?" Grace asked, leaning her head on her arm, propped up against the back of the couch.

"Maybe he didn't know who he was."

"Exactly." She paused. "Is that's what's bothering you? You think you've been living a lie?"

"This isn't about me, Grace, this is about a man who killed two people because they found out his whole life was a lie!"

"It's about you in some way. I've never seen you this…quietly worked up over a case."

"I haven't been living a lie," Boyd replied emphatically. "I haven't always told the truth, either."

"Is this to do with Mel and Frankie?" Grace asked.

"No, it's nothing to do with Mel and Frankie!" Boyd shouted.

"Then what is it about?" Grace replied exasperatedly.

"Me and you, Grace, you and me!" he yelled back, and then froze. A moment passed, and Boyd suddenly sagged against the back of the couch, his gaze shifting to the ceiling. "It's about not doing what you keep telling me to do."

"Which is?"

"Talk."

"I see. With me?"

"With you."

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Boyd!"

"Grace!"

She swatted his arm again. "Why me?"

"You're a friend. You seem to understand me."

"As much as anyone can."

"Grace," he whined.

"Sorry. Go on."

"You listen, and you're not afraid to put me in my place."

Grace sighed, and on impulse, she reached forward and squeezed his upper arm. "Whatever it is that you want to tell me, Boyd, just say it. We can suspend reality while we're in this office, if you want to."

Boyd turned to look at her, and when he felt her about to remove her hand, he covered it with his own and squeezed back. "I don't tell you often enough because I don't know how to, but I appreciate all the work you do. I can't believe you put up with me sometimes, and I know I don't make it easy, but I couldn't do this job without you." He paused and smiled. "Thank you."

"Boyd, you're making me blush," Grace said, smiling back.

"Is that a bad thing, Dr. Foley?"

"Only if someone comes in and catches us like this."

"Like what? We're just two friends enjoying a moment," Boyd said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Unless you want it to be more."

"Boyd!" Grace exclaimed, her eyes widening. She went to hit him again with her free hand, but he caught it and pulled her towards him. She squealed, the movement surprising her, but then she froze as her head came to rest on his chest.

"No analysing, Grace, please," he whispered. "And I won't make you stay."

Grace felt his arms slackening their hold on her, and she made a split second decision. "Stay right where you are," she replied, snaking an arm between his jacket and his shirt, enjoying the rare opportunity of intimacy he was offering her. Grace briefly wondered what would happen if someone caught them like *that*, how Boyd would react, but she pushed it aside and just concentrated on the moment.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Hi, Spence," Felix greeted the DI. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, just bored."

"Thanks."

"No, I didn't mean -"

"Relax, Spence. I'm joking." Felix smiled.

"That's the problem, I can't relax. It's like everything's changed," Spencer replied, perching on a stool.

"Well, it has," Felix said matter-of-factly. "You just need some time to get used to it all."

"Maybe. Boyd doesn't help at times."

"No, I can imagine he wouldn't. Thank God there's Grace, eh?"

Spencer tilted his head on one side and looked at the scientist. "Why do you say that?"

"It's obvious even to me that she grounds him," Felix replied as she moved about the lab. "He'd be lost without her."

"True." Spencer nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. "How are you settling in?"

"Just fine, thanks," she said.

"This can't be easy for you either."

"At least I'm only filling the position of someone who left, not who…." Felix trailed off.

"Died," Spencer finished for her.

"This can't be easy for Stella either," Felix said gently.

"I can't stop snapping at her," Spencer admitted. "It's not her fault, it's mine, and I know it is, but I can't help thinking she shouldn't be there." He sighed. "You'd have liked Mel. She was good for a laugh. And Frankie too. Crazy as hell at times."

Felix smiled. "I've met Dr. Wharton a couple of times and I can imagine that." She walked over to the DI and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Spence, then you won't be as hard on everyone else."

He looked at her and smiled as he embraced her. "Thanks, Felix."

TBC


	3. Three's a Crowd

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Stella entered the Cold Case offices to find them deserted, and she frowned. "Great. Where is everybody?" she muttered to herself. She saw that Grace's lamp was still on and her office door was open, which meant the profiler was around somewhere. And Spencer's computer was still on too. All Stella had to do was find them, and she decided to start with the lab. Even if they weren't there, she could always talk to Felix. As the two newest members of the team, Stella found it easier to get on with the scientist than anyone else.

Stella grabbed a white coat and was shrugging into it as she opened the lab door. "Hi, Felix," she called, and then stopped when she saw Spencer hugging the scientist. "Sorry." Stella turned quickly, taking the coat off as she went. She threw it over the rail and all but ran back to the bullpen.

"What *have* you said to her?" Felix asked as she and Spencer separated, both wearing identical confused expressions.

"Nothing," Spencer replied defensively. "Nothing to make her react like that, anyway."

"Hmm. Maybe Stella really does feel awkward, sort of like a third wheel."

"You mean the gooseberry."

"Yeah," Felix said.

Spencer groaned. "How am I going to fix this?"

"Who said it's your problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Boyd's the boss. The welfare of the team as a whole is his responsibility," Felix said.

"Yeah, but sorting things out with Stella is *my* responsibility," Spencer replied. "I'd better go. Thanks again, Felix."

She smiled. "Any time."

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Stella felt embarrassed by what she had just witnessed. True, it was only a hug, but Spencer knew Felix as well as he knew her, and she wasn't getting any hugs.

"Great, now I sound like a petulant child," she muttered to herself, throwing her hands in the air.

She looked around the bullpen, needing and wanting something to do. Stella saw the paperwork that Spencer had started lying on his desk, and the clear wipe board still had things attached to it. Wanting to make sure she was doing the right thing before she actually did it, Stella went over to Boyd's office and knocked on the door before opening it a fraction. She didn't know if he was in there or not, but she had to check.

"Sir?" Stella looked around and finally she saw Boyd and Grace on the couch, looking very cosy. "Sorry," she murmured, and shut the door again, a little harder than necessary. Everyone was getting hugs and embraces except for her. Were they trying to tell her something?

"Oops," Grace said, hiding her face in Boyd's shirt as the door shut again.

"That, Dr. Foley, is an excellent assessment," he replied dryly.

"We should go and talk to her, you know."

"In a minute."

"Boyd?" Grace said after a pause.

"Hmm?"

"Just checking you're still awake."

"I snore when I'm not."

"I wouldn't know."

"Would you like to find out?"

"Boyd!" Grace sat up quickly, glad he let her, and looked at him carefully. His eyes were sparkling with an impishness she rarely saw, but there was something more serious there too.

"I like my coffee strong and sweet in the morning," he told her. "Much like I like my women."

"Really?" Grace arched an eyebrow.

Boyd nodded, moving a little closer to her. "Really."

"Boyd, what are you doing?" Grace asked, a note of panic entering her voice, but she didn't move away from him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Stop me if I go too far." He leant forward and brushed his lips against hers.

"You stopped," Grace complained when he moved back a little.

"Not too far?"

"Don't worry, Boyd, I *will* let you know if you do go too far." He grinned and Grace felt her heart skip a beat. "Should we tell the kids?" she asked.

"I'll leave that up to your expert judgement, Grace," Boyd replied seriously. "If you think it'll help, go ahead."

"Boyd, have you been drinking?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"You're being all caring and sensitive. It's scaring me."

"I think there was some sort of compliment in there somewhere."

She smiled, stood up and extended her hand to him. "Come on, let's go and talk to Stella."

TBC


	4. Four's a Party

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Stella, about what you just saw…."

The young DC jumped in surprise when she got the same sentence in stereo and from two different directions. "Huh?" she said.

Boyd looked at Spencer and gave him a crooked smile. "What did she see?"

"I could ask you the same question," Spencer replied, noticing that Boyd and Grace were holding hands.

"I asked first."

Grace tutted. "Don't be so childish."

"What? I did ask first." Boyd turned to Spencer. "So what's going on?"

Spencer sighed. "Okay, look, I got bored and decided to talk to Felix. She gave me some words of advice and a hug. That's all." He turned to Stella. "I'm sorry I keep snapping at you. I'm not trying to beat Boyd as the grumpiest git of the year…."

"Thanks, Spence," Boyd said dryly.

"…But I've had a lot going on lately," Spencer continued. "I know that's no excuse for the way I've been treating you, and I can't promise it'll never happen again, but I'm apologising for what I've done up until now." He extended his hand to her. "Can we start again?"

Stella looked hesitant for a moment before smiling and taking Spencer's hand, shaking it. "Of course."

"Good." Then, although slightly awkwardly, he hugged her. "Right, what have you two been doing?" he asked when they separated, looking at Boyd and Grace.

"Ah…Dr. Foley has all the answers," Body said, smiling and looking at Grace, realising he had orchestrated the situation very quickly.

"I'll get you for that later," she murmured, glaring at him.

"Is that a promise?"

"Excuse me, we are still here," Stella pointed out.

"Well, Boyd and I were talking and he needed reassurance, so we hugged as well," Grace explained. "That was what you walked in on, Stella."

"And you're still attached," Spencer said, gesturing to the hand holding.

"Yeah, about that - get used to it. I'm not saying it'll happen all the time, but Grace and I…well, we're more than friends now," Boyd replied, stuttering a little.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Stella clapped a hand over her mouth as she found herself on the receiving end of one of Boyd's infamous glares. "Sorry."

Grace smiled. "Don't be, Stella." On impulse, she crossed the room and embraced the young DC. "Do you feel better now?" the profiler asked, and Stella nodded.

Boyd frowned. "Why? What was wrong?"

"Stella's been feeling left out," Grace explained. "It was obvious to me, because I am both a woman and a psychologist, but I didn't say anything because we were in the middle of a case."

Spencer nodded. "Felix said pretty much the same thing, though not in as many words."

"How do we fix it?" Boyd asked quietly.

"Make her feel more at home, like a part of the team like…like Mel, and Frankie, used to be," Grace finished quietly.

There was an awkward silence in the bullpen, broken by Boyd moving forward, his expression unreadable. He stopped in front of Stella and regarded her for a few moments before extending his hand. "I'm sorry," was all he said, but it was enough.

"Thank you, sir," Stella replied as they shook.

"Right," Spencer said, clapping his hands together. "Who's hungry?"

"Why? Are you buying, Spence?" Grace asked, smiling.

"No, I am," Boyd replied before the DI could speak. "Get the menus out and order up whatever anyone wants, plus something to drink."

"Oh," Grace murmured and disappeared into her office. She emerged a few moments later with a bottle of wine. "I've only got one, but it should start us off."

Boyd looked shocked. "Grace, we're still on duty."

"Well, you three are," she replied.

Boyd looked at the clock, then back at Grace and grinned. "Not any more."

"I'll get the glasses," Spencer said.

TBC


	5. Five's a Family

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Felix sighed as she put the phone down. Boyd could be so demanding at times, and he seriously lacked manners. But he was the boss, and so the scientist found herself answering his urgent summons. She briefly wondered if it had anything to do with Stella; she hoped Spencer had actually apologised and not gone off in the deep end at the young DC for no apparent reason.

Felix opened the doors to the bullpen and stopped. "Have I stepped into an alternate reality or the twilight zone or something?" she asked, frozen to the spot.

"Ah, Felix!" Grace greeted her warmly. "Red or white wine?"

"White, if you're offering," Felix replied. "And since when were we allowed to drink in the office?"

"Since Boyd underwent a personality transplant," Spencer replied.

"I heard that!" Boyd's voice sounded from his office.

"You're supposed to be ordering more food, not eavesdropping!" Grace told him.

"I'm not eavesdropping," Boyd protested, walking into the bullpen. "I just happened to hear what Spence was saying. He talks loud."

"Thanks, boss," Spencer said dryly.

"Any time, Spence," Boyd replied, smiling.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Felix asked, accepting a glass of wine from Grace and smiling at the profiler.

"We're having a party," Stella said.

"I can see that. Why?" Felix sighed. "You see, this is the problem with being down in the lab; I'm always the last to know everything."

"Awww," Spencer said, his voice dripping with mock sympathy. "Does someone have a violin?"

Felix raised an eyebrow and was about to make a scathing retort when Grace, ever the diplomat, stepped in. "We decided that some cheer needed bringing into the office. So we've ordered some food; pizza and Chinese food are already here, as well as some wine," Grace said, gesturing to the cartons and boxes on the desks. "And Boyd's just ordered some more food as it looks like we're going to need it."

"And more wine," Boyd added.

"And more wine," Grace repeated, nodding her head and smiling at the policeman.

"Right," Felix replied, still confused. She turned to Spencer. "Sorted?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yep. Thanks."

"Any time."

"Oh, and Boyd and Grace are dating," Stella added suddenly, causing Felix to choke on her wine.

Boyd stared at the young DC. "We really need to work on your timing, Stella," he said, shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

"When did that happen?" Felix asked, her voice hoarse.

"Oh, about half an hour ago," Grace replied, smiling.

"Really? Feels like longer," Boyd murmured. Unfortunately, he didn't move fast enough and Grace swatted him hard on the arm. "Ow."

"Don't be so soft, Boyd," she said to him, shaking her head.

He stared at her, his eyes blazing with something that made Grace tingle. "We'll talk about this later, Dr. Foley."

His voice held so much promise that the profiler wanted to kiss him senseless there and then. She had never thought about Boyd as dating material, but she wasn't adverse to the idea of going out with him. As Grace looked innocently at the policeman, she saw the silent understanding in his expression. Both of them knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they could make it work if they wanted it enough. And from the look on Boyd's face, he wanted it. He wanted Grace, and right now, he wasn't being too subtle about it.

"We are still here, you know," Stella pointed out. "If you two want to be all loved up, use one of your offices."

Boyd raised his eyebrows at the DC, but any remark he was about to make was cut off by the arrival of their second round of food and drink. Soon everything was being dished up and poured out, and most inhibitions disappeared out of the window. There was still a level of respect between them, but it was more relaxed, as were they with each other.

Grace disappeared into her office, and soon the sound of the radio came blaring out. "Oh, Grace, turn it off!" Boyd groaned, pulling a face.

"Music is the food of love," she told him somewhat primly.

"Really?" he asked, his expression changing instantly to one more playful.

Grace nodded firmly, her eyes twinkling. "Really."

"You two *really* need to get a room," Felix said, shaking her head, and Stella giggled at the phrase.

"Get a room? Get a…we're not kids, Felix!" Boyd protested.

"Could've fooled me," the scientist muttered, causing Stella to laugh more and even Spencer snickered.

"Come on," Stella said suddenly, jumping to her feet and hauling Spencer up. "Dance."

"No, no, no. I don't dance," he replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

Stella just looked at him. "You do now. Come on."

Boyd looked sideways at Grace. "Do you dance, Dr. Foley?"

"Yes, but not to this," she replied, indicating the music with a nod of her head.

Boyd smiled. "We can go slow."

Felix couldn't help but smile as well as she watched Boyd and Grace dancing slowly together, while Spencer and Stella were a little more energetic. Even though she was sat separately, Felix was starting to feel part of the team. Suddenly, Stella headed towards her and dragged her to her feet.

"Stella!" the scientist exclaimed, trying very hard not to spill her wine.

"Dance," the DC replied in a commanding voice.

Grace hid her laughter by burying her face into Boyd's shirt. The policeman just smiled and held her closer. "They're kids, Grace," he said to her quietly. "What do you expect?"

Unfortunately, Boyd hadn't spoken quietly enough. "With parents you like, not much," Spencer replied, grinning to take the edge from his comment.

"Does this mean we're a family?" Felix asked in an amused tone.

"The most dysfunctional one I've ever seen," Grace said, emerging from Boyd's shirt.

Stella had stopped dancing and was busy pouring more wine. "I'll drink to that," she agreed, handing everyone a glass.

Boyd accepted his and took Grace's hand with his free one. "Family," he said, raising his glass.

"Family," everyone chorused before drinking heartily.

Boyd looked down at Grace. "Things are just going to get worse, aren't they? With us as 'parents', I mean."

Grace smiled. "Probably." She patted his chest. "Don't worry. Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll manage."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." Boyd didn't sound convinced, but then again, the way Stella, Spencer and Felix were acting, Grace wasn't surprised.

FIN


End file.
